


Moon marked and touched by sun

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, Family, Gen, Meet the Family, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not very romantic, not very typical of her age group, maybe, but Bonnie is, above all things, a pragmatist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon marked and touched by sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calasara/gifts).



> Many thanks to my wonderful, last minute betas, Scy and Monanotlisa <3

Bonnie has a list in her head of pros and cons for pretty much everything she ever does, these days, but especially regarding any and all romantic possibilities. It's not very romantic, not very typical of her age group, maybe, but Bonnie is, above all things, a pragmatist.

Her family situation is complicated, in ways that have nothing to do with her parents' divorce or her grandmother's death or any of the other things people think of when she tries to explain. Not that she can remember the last time she genuinely tried to explain, to anyone.

Her mom moved to Richmond a few years ago, for a job, and Bonnie lost the ability to drive over to her house after school or spend weekends lounging in her living room. They still talk on the phone a few times a week, and her mom always comes back when there's a crisis. The trouble is, Bonnie thinks, that lately her whole life's felt like a giant crisis. She's never known how to say that to anyone without sounding exactly as young as she looks.

The trouble is her dad has two brothers and no sisters. The trouble is that there's no way of explaining magic to people who've never experienced it, never felt it, never seen it with their own eyes, and Grams had very strict rules about letting in outsiders. The trouble is that witchcraft runs through women's veins only in the Bennett line, and Bonnie only found out about it when it was her turn and even then had barely a few months to learn the trade.

At first, after the funeral, all she could think of was how much easier it would have made everything if Grams had just had a daughter. If it hadn't been Bonnie at the tomb, if it had been someone older, more mature, more powerful, maybe. Everything could have gone so differently.

She doesn't think about that anymore. Now, Bonnie mostly thinks about the practicalities. She doesn't want to give up this power, this joy, this legacy. She doesn't want to do it a disservice. Vampires, werewolves, evil unicorns, whatever. She'll take what she can get and improvise the rest, somehow. She'll find a way to make things right.

She just wishes she had someone to talk to about this. Someone she's never taken a class with, someone who wasn't right in the middle of it all. Her dad's trying, she knows he is, but when it comes down to it he has no idea what it's like to have magic, or how it works, or what it does to you, or what it lets you do. She doesn't blame him for that, and she's grateful for his efforts, and she doesn't try to assign blame or pass judgment on him or her Grams or her mom for how things turned out. There's no use in it and she has no time for useless things, these days.

Her mom comes down to visit for a weekend. She claims it's because she suddenly realized she had some unused vacation days, but Bonnie suspects it has more to do with how her dad's been looking extra worried lately. She's had to keep more and more things from him, since Grams died. He gets worried easily these days.

"So, Jeremy Gilbert," her mom says, with a small smile, sipping iced tea with lemon from a tall glass. Bonnie's curled up next to her, holding a mug of hot cocoa. She's always in the mood for hot drinks at the weirdest times.

"I hear there's something going on with you two," her mom continues. She reaches out to touch Bonnie’s hair and brushes it back from her face.

This is the thing Bonnie wants to talk about least. She should have known her dad would have noticed.

It isn't wise to get involved with Jeremy. There are a billion reasons. There's the fact that she's known him since he was a kid, the fact that he's Elena's baby brother, the fact that he's right in the middle of the mess they're all in and at the same time has no powers or advantages he could use to sway a single battle. But... being with him makes her feel good. That's all there is to it. And when it comes down to it he's someone she can count on. She doesn't know if that's supposed to be enough. There isn't anyone she knows who could give her a solid answer.

"I think it's great," her mom says. "You work so hard at school, sweetheart. You should have more fun."

"Yeah,” Bonnie leans into her mother's hands, lets her caress her hair, draw her in for a hug. “More fun would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [A Woman Speaks](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/archive/poem.html?id=171291) by Audre Lord


End file.
